Fata Morgana
The Fata Morgana is a program that holds the same authority as Arthur Farrell's administrative key to access Melchizedek. It was in the care of Caerula Sanguis for 400 years before being passed on to Alita. The Fata Morgana has been sought for years by both Ping Wu and Aga Mbadi. Design The Fata Morgana is stored on a multiple wavelength holographic memory device with a capacity of 2.3 terabytes that physically looks like a small jewel.Phase 35 - Ping Wu accesses the Fata Morgana chip. Its counterpart was Excalibur, which was destroyed some time after Arthur's death. While the Fata Morgana represents the feminine principles of disdain for control and emotion, Excalibur represented the masculine principles of authority and logic.Phase 86 After receiving the Fata Morgana, Caerula adapted it into an earring that she wore in her right ear, which was paired with a matching earring in her left. The password to access it is "Qingji", which means "Blue Princess" in Chinese. Its quantum code can never be duplicated. History Arthur Farrell had the Fata Morgana created as a duplicate program towards the end of his life. When he was visited by Caerula Sanguis in ES 191, he gave her the Fata Morgana and entrusted her with watching over humanity because of the immortality that she had gained as a Type-V mutant. Because Melchizedek's output is dependent on those who run it, Arthur foresaw that it could fall into the hands of "fools" who would influence it to create a future "befitting those fools." If the time ever came, Vilma was to carry out the "Last Order" and use the Fata Morgana to destroy Melchizedek.Phase 55 - Arthur explains why he gave Caerula the Fata Morgana. Caerula held onto the Fata Morgana for 400 years. During Round 1 of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT) in ES 591, she and Alita faced each other. After Caerula was unable to kill Alita with her Eight Block Death Gate Array, the two charged at each other. However Caerula deliberately missed what would have been a killing blow to Alita and allowed herself to be impaled because her jian told her that Alita had "a destiny beyond knowing".Phase 34 - The climax of Alita and Caerula's fight. She gave Alita the Fata Morgana and told her to give it to Ping Wu before ending the match herself with her apparent death. Due to her acquired regenerative ability as a Type-V mutant however, Caerula survived her devastating injuries and subsequently disappeared from the ZOTT participants' morgue. .]] Back at the Space Angels' base, Ping ran an analysis on the earring and was able to access it by figuring out Caerula's password. As he was musing aloud to himself that the prize he had sought for 100 years, the Fata Morgana, had now fallen into his hands, Alita astutely took it back and reminded him that it had been given to her. She proposed that the team go for winning the ZOTT, which Ping reluctantly agreed to as he had spent a century searching for the Fata Morgana. Porta-Nova was then unveiled, and supported Alita's plan, suggesting that the Fata Morgana be used as the trump card. Supported by Ping and Porta-Nova, Alita infiltrated Melchizedek during Round 2 to recover Lou Collins' brain, her original reason for entering the ZOTT. After defeating Tzykrow, her former mentor in the Kammer Gruppe, Alita reached the Ketheres Central Core Block Enclosure. Here, after some reluctance, she inserted the Fata Morgana into a portal that connected to Melchizedek and was joined by Ping, Porta-Nova, and Kale. After virtual representations of themselves appeared inside Camelot, Ping extracted a file from the Fata Morgana and accessed an icon of Merlin, Melchizedek's predecessor. When they accessed it, they learned from Caerula's memories how the world that they lived in came to be through a series of flashbacks covering 70 years. Following these flashbacks, a representation of Caerula that was generated by Merlin appeared and spoke to the group. She revealed that she had chosen Alita because she was an outsider and also passed on Arthur's final command to execute the Last Order when she thought it was time. Alita however refused, stating that all she wanted to do was save Lou's brain and that the fate of humanity was too much for her. She promised to hold on to the Fata Morgana until she could return it to Caerula. After Caerula's representation disappeared, the group was confronted by Aga Mbadi in his guise as Trinidad. In response to Trinidad's demand for the Fata Morgana, Ping and Kale took him on, allowing Alita and Porta-Nova to disengage and access the Brain Incubator. Here Alita was able to see a representation of Lou who did not recognize her, as Lou's original brain had been extracted before she joined the Ground Investigation Bureau. Before Alita and Porta-Nova could proceed further, they were interrupted by Super Nova, who revealed that he had been given carte blanche over the Brain Incubator and could kill all 20,000 brains in it. Despite the support of Nova X, Alita fell victim to Super Nova's Seca attack, which dissolved her Imaginos Body. It was retrieved by the robots of Robo-Asyl and brought back to Landa Nam Nam. As Landa pondered what to do, Melchizedek appeared in an afterimage of Arthur Farrell. He had the robots bring the Fata Morgana and with Alita's brain bio-chip exposed, called out to her fading consciousness, and implored her to live again. .]] .]] Two days later during the Space Angels' Block-A Semifinals match against Warmen 609, some Robo-Asyl robots brought the F-Box and Alita's remains, which had been reconstructed into a brain shaped organ containing her bio-chip and the Fata Morgana, to the Space Angels' platform just as Tunguska began firing its Jupiter Beam. Deckman 100 received Alita's remains and forced Yani and Derossi, who had tried to maneuver the platform out of the arena, to turn back. As the platform bore down on Tunguska, Deckman 100 used a portable missile launcher to fire Alita's remains at Sechs, but they were intercepted by Tunguska. However Alita started to invade Tunguska at the nanomachine level, which its controllers could not block. She then burst out of its head with a newly reformed body. Mbadi then unilaterally cancelled the ZOTT and moved to stop Alita. Accompanied by Super Nova, he hacked Zazie and Sechs, turning their weapons against Alita. However his hacking and that of Super Nova's proved fruitless against her, as she was able to break his hand as well generate a powerful shockwave by throwing a punch at him that blew his clothes off and threw him back. Super Nova then ran a Core Field Deep Scan on Alita, discovering that her bio-chip and the Fata Morgana had fused together.Phase 71 - Super Nova runs a Core Field Deep Scan on Alita. After being forced to resume the ZOTT with Zekka and Pissarro Créer de Vivre's backing, Mbadi called an emergency LADDER session and requested authorization to use the Sword of Damocles. While Mbadi was preparing the Sword of Damocles, he got into a discussion with Melchizedek, who warned him about using it during the Finals. They talked about the Fata Morgana and Excalibur, and Melchizedek described the former as representing the feminine principles of disdain for control and emotion while Excalibur represented the male principles of logic and authority. Alita, who was asleep in the real world, was able to access Melchizedek in her dreams via the Fata Morgana. She appeared as an avatar of herself and attacked Mbadi. He attempted to kill her in cyberspace to reclaim the Fata Morgana, but was defeated and sustained serious injuries in real life. References Category:Melchizedek Category:Alita Category:Caerula Sanguis